Every loss is a loss
by HoneyNectar
Summary: Annie and Tibbers doin what they do in Summoner's Rift. How does Annie react when Cho Gath messes with Tibbers?


AN – Setting: Summoner's Rift mid-battle.

Mostly Annie and Tibbers POV

I do not own anything from LOL

* * *

><p>Hunched in the bushes Annie clutched her stuffed bear in one hand and a fire ball in the other. She peeked out to see who was about. Just some minions. She wasn't going to give up her position though. Not for minion kills. The carry could have those.<p>

"They're pushing mid," came Ashe's voice through Annie's ear piece. "You need help?" She asked. Annie smirked.

"No. You all group up and get dragon. Then come on up." Annie spoke into the microphone hanging in front of her face.

"You got it Annie." Ashe said.

"Ready to get them Tibbers?" Annie said to her stuffed animal as she summoned her molten shield. She stood and peeked out of the grass. She heard them coming. Caitlyn, Teemo, and Cho Gath. They easily wiped out the minions and pushed farther back down to our tower, Teemo dropping a mushroom on the way. Annie swiftly pulled from the bushes and released her fireball, landing an easy hit on Teemo. Immediately after, she unleashed her flamethrower. "Hehehehehehehe!" she laughed as she felt the stun spell build up inside her. "You smell like..burning." Annie giggled as she turned to run. The three Champions gave chase, which was exactly what she wanted. She just had to keep them on her tail while she waited for her spells to cool down. She felt it. She looked down at the bear in her hand.

"Your time to shine, Tibbers." Annie said with a smirk. She turned and threw her stuffed bear on the feet of the following Champions. An explosion of fire emanated, and from it, emerged a giant bear, licks of fire leaping off his fur. He let out a loud roar and swiped a paw at a stunned Caitlyn, sending her flying into our tower. Tibbers turned back to the other two champions left, letting the tower take care of Caitlyn. Annie unleashed her flamethrower on the stunned enemy champions before her, hitting Cho Gath with her fireball. Teemo attacked Annie, gaining Tibbers' attention. Tibbers picked Teemo up with burning paws and bloodthirsty fangs. Tibbers threw Teemo across the lane, into the water.

"Tibbers watch out!" Annie screamed as Cho Gath sent himself flying into the giant bear. The two giants wrestled around for a while, but even Tibbers' strength couldn't save him from the cut s and gashes Cho Gath's razor sharp limbs were giving him.

Annie's rage boiled to its highest point. She pushed her magic to bring her molten shield around herself and a fire ball into her hand. She threw the fire ball.

"Over here you meanie!" Annie said, sticking out her tongue. Cho Gath let out a wail and turned to face her, just in time to meet her flamethrower. Cho reeled back in pain of the fire consuming his body. He sent out an earsplitting screech, disorienting Annie. Running and direction became two very difficult functions. Cho Gath threw an arm towards Annie, landing its mark on her side and throwing her across the lane. Blood welled into the ground under Annie and she cringed in pain, her scream filling the space around Summoner's Rift.

"Annie? What's wrong child?" Ryze's voice said into her ear. She couldn't respond, she barley even heard the question. What was making her side warm? She tried lifting her head to look but pain overtook her and commanded her to stay limp on the ground.

Cho Gath raced over and was upon Annie. She tried lifting her hand, to bring magic forth to launch a fireball, but the pain forbid it, shooting itself through her side. Cho Gath, leaned toward his disabled prey and breathed in its scent, proud of his skill in harvesting his meal. A burning, bleeding, and roaring Tibbers slammed himself into Cho Gath, sending him flying. Tibbers kneeled down to Annie, examining her. He nudged her with his nose in an attempt to encourage her to stand up, only envoking a throbbing scream of pain from Annie's throat. Tibbers whimpered in fear for Annie. He looked down at her like he was a helpless cub, looking her up and down letting out soft whines of helpless encouragement for Annie to be okay. Annie opened her eyes and looked up at Tibbers. He lived for her, she could see it. And she knew she lived for him. They were the closest of companions, going through every adventure together, side by side. Friends that not even the Summoners could pull apart. Annie lifted her hand up, and she winced at the pain surging through her, but she fought it. Lifting her hand higher and higher, up to her eternal friend. She rested her hand on Tibbers' muzzle. He pushed his face into her hand, tiny cries escaping his throat. Annie smiled.

"I love you Tibbers." She said in a weak and raspy voice.

Tibbers' face was ripped from Annie's hand as Cho Gath ran full speed into the bear, smashing him into the ground. Tibbers roared with rage and swiped at Cho, pushing himself back up. Cho Gath Picked up an arm and reared back, screeching as Tibbers howled in fury.

"Tibbers watch out!" Annie screamed with all her might. But it was too late.

All went silent and gray to Annie, as Tibbers fell to the ground, Cho Gaths' bladed arm through his body. Flames on Tibbers' body went out as it made a small thumping sound on the ground. Annie's heart broke.

An arrow shot through the air, landing a hit on Cho Gath. Everything moved slowly around Annie, and her hearing was fuzzed. She felt Clarity lift her health and give her strength. Her team swarmed from behind her towards the one lone enemy Champion as she stood up. Time seemed to decide to make its own decisions around Annie. She walked towards Tibbers' body and placed a hand on it. It was cold, and the fur was coarse. Annie fell to her knees and dug her face into the familiar fur. It still smelled smoky.

Annie pulled herself from the ground, and let one tear fall to mix with the dirt. Then she wiped her face and turned towards Cho Gath, who was being pushed to our tower by her team mates. Annie's anger flamed, her blood ran hot with fury. She screamed.

"Get away from that disgusting piece of garbage!" She yelled at her team mates. They turned and looked at her. "He's _mine_."

Fiddle, Ahse, Ryze, and Warwick all took a step away from Cho. Annie took one step forward and let go of Tibbers' claw. It fell limp to his side. Annie had so much rage inside her that flames jumped off her hands and fell to the ground sizzling and charring the earth. Cho Gath hissed as Annie advanced on him each step gaining momentum and each breath becoming more uncontrolled and ragged with anger. Annie held up her arm and screamed sending a flamethrower with power she had not experienced. Cho reared up at the flames biting his skin. Annie summoned her molten shield, which flame leapt off. Annie continued to walk forward until she was face to face with a panicked and stunned Cho Gath. She held up her arm and placed her hand right between Cho Gath's eyes.

"Beaten by a little girl." Annie released everything into a fireball, sending Cho, flying in pieces, to scattered parts of the lane.

Annie fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Any and all feelings she had were numbed by the steady pain surging through Annie's heart.

Ryze knelt down next to Annie and placed his hands around her shoulders. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Dear child," Ryze said "you know Tibbers will return in time."

Fiddlesticks walked over to where Tibbers' body was. He picked up the teddy bear and brought it back to where the two sat. He bent over and placed Tibbers in Annie's lap. Annie sniffed and looked and the stuffed bear.

"I know." Annie said through tears. "But every time, it's just so hard."

Ashe knelt down and hugged Annie along with Ryze. "Tibbers will be okay." Ashe said with a smile. The two helped Annie stand, holding Tibbers tightly to her chest, whispering comforts to it. Warwick Picked her up and placed her on his shoulders giving a comforting pat in the process.

Annie wiped her face with her sleeve and looked down at Tibbers in her hands. She smiled and sniffed then brought the bear to her chest and hugged it with all the might she could muster, before falling asleep on Warwrick's shoulders. Her stuffed bear never leaving her grasp.

* * *

><p>AN - This story was supposed to show what Annie goes through each time she uses Tibbers in battle. It gives you an idea of maybe why she's so attached and protective of Tibbers, and possibly some reason for her being a dark child.<p> 


End file.
